This application pertains to trash pumps that are powered by an internal combustion engine and that have wheels by which they can be moved manually.
Trash pumps are known, and many examples can be found, including the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,849, which by this reference is hereby incorporated herein for all purposes. Trash pumps powered by an internal combustion engine also are known, and many examples can be found, including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,129,402; 4,419,048 and 6,471,476; the complete disclosures of each of the foregoing patents being hereby incorporated herein by this reference for all purposes. But these pumps are stationary.
A typical wheeled trash pump is mounted in a frame, which carries both the pump and the internal combustion engine (whether powered by diesel fuel or gasoline) that powers the pump, and the fuel tank, which are the heaviest components. A pair of wheels can be rotatably mounted on an axle that typically will be mounted at one lower end of the front of the frame with a wheel on each opposite end of the axle that carries the front end of the frame and up to half the weight of the trash pump unit. Opposite the trash pump end of the frame having the axle and wheels, the rear end of the frame typically will have a pair of stationary vertical support legs to carry the other portion of the weight of the trash pump unit.
A rear handle typically will be mounted on the upper portion of the rear of the frame opposite the end of the frame where the wheels are mounted. The handle typically will be stationary and can be used to lift the stationary end of the frame and pull or push the trash pump unit on the two wheels at the front end of the frame.